


"Walk with Me"

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 10: snow-covered garden and day 11: orange and cinnamon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Walk with Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 10: snow-covered garden and day 11: orange and cinnamon.

"Walk with me, Draco."

"Yes, Father." Draco's heartbeat a little faster as he stood, thrilled that Lucius invited him for a tour of the snow covered garden. More often than not, Lucius had more than a walk in mind on occasions such as these.

Draco pulled on his heavy, fur-lined robes and tall boots then walked to the French doors where Lucius waited, his arm out for Draco to take.

Year round there were fairy lights strung in the trees that lined the path but, in the weak winter light, they cast a golden hue over the blue-white snow.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder as they walked the snowy path toward the garden-keeper's cottage. It would be empty until spring... save for the times Lucius wanted to escape the prying eyes of the Manor.

The scent of orange and cinnamon hung in the air while a fire crackled, warming the small room.

"I am chilled to the bone." Lucius sat down in the chair by the fire. 

Draco recognised the invitation and knelt in front of Lucius.

"Let me warm you up, Father," Draco said, sliding his hands up his father's legs.

Lucius smiled and splayed his thighs.


End file.
